Of Pirates And The Supernatural
by spaciireth
Summary: The Tenth Doctor and Rose land in the 18th Century at the beginning of a rescue mission and offer their services. DWPOTC crossover. Finally complete!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hopefully I will do better with this fic than I did with my last multi-chapter fic, which I never finished and eventually deleted after it was on the site for 3 years. I'm not _entirely _sure how it'll turn out, but please review with some praise or constructive criticism or both. I will be taking a few liberties with some plot points in POTC, just so any hard-core fans are warned.

_**Of Pirates and the Supernatural**_

_A Doctor Who - Pirates of the Caribbean Crossover_

**Chapter 1**

'Well, Rose, where are we going next?' the Tenth Doctor asked, causing his companion to shrug.

'Dunno,' she replied, 'surprise me.'

'Eighteenth century? How does eighteenth century sound? Pay a visit to an old naval vessel, see what it's up too.'

Rose shrugged again and grinned. 'Sounds good to me,' she replied.

The Doctor's hands glided over the TARDIS console, pressing buttons and pulling levers as he set the co-ordinates for their destination. The familiar groan of the TARDIS materialising started a few minutes later and Rose bounded to the door, keen for some fresh sea air.

When the doors opened, however, she was not greeted by the brisk sea breeze and abundance of nautical expressions being shouted across the deck that she had expected. Instead, there was a murky lake, surrounded by overgrown foliage. Along either bank were lanterns leading up to some sort of tree house and in the dark Rose found it just a little spooky.

The Doctor joined her at the doors and frowned at the exterior.

Rose raised her eyebrows at him. 'Eighteenth century naval vessel?' she teased.

'Well…' the Doctor replied slowly and motioned to the lake beneath them, 'there is water, at least.'

Rose laughed. 'So, will we try again, or explore while we're here.'

The Doctor looked at the tree house up ahead. 'Let's just pop in and say hi,' he decided, 'can't be any harm in that.'

'I'm pretty sure I've heard that before,' Rose replied, grinning.

'Quiet, you,' the Doctor retorted, and grabbing her hand, led her up the bank towards the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** As you will see, I'm explaining Barbossa's return as though he had accepted Davy Jones' offer of 100 years of service. His story may not sound too likely at the moment, but in further chapters it'll be explained why he's alive again.

**Chapter 2**

As the Doctor and Rose neared the tree house, they could hear the sound of an argument ensuing inside. A female voice could be heard, as well as two male voices.

'Why would Davy Jones see fit to release you, Barbossa? And return you to life, no less?' asked the woman.

'When Jack Sparrow was taken by the Kraken, Davy Jones released some of those who had been in his service in honour of the occasion.'

'Davy Jones would never allow anyone in his service to leave willingly,' said the second male voice.

'Mr Turner,' replied the first, 'if you don't believe me, that's your own decision, but please refrain from pointing that sword at my throat.'

This was the point at which the Doctor reached the door, and without worrying about knocking, he opened it and entered the room. The argument stopped as everyone turned to face him and Rose.

'Davy Jones?' the Doctor addressed those facing him, 'squid-like fellow? Green skin, tentacles?'

A black woman who had been sitting aside from general conversation, spoke. 'Do you know of him?'

The Doctor tilted his head modestly. 'Well, I happen to know he's _not_ living at the bottom of the ocean due to having his heart broken.'

'Then why?' asked the first woman that the Doctor had heard arguing earlier.

'Well, miss...er...'

'Elizabeth Swann,' she quickly introduced herself.

'Well, Miss Swann... it'd take rather a bit of time for me to explain the story to you in a way that you'd understand.'

'Well, we have no time.' Elizabeth turned to the other woman. 'Tia Dalma, if we are to rescue Jack we will need a ship. Do you have … anything we could use?'

Tia Dalma shook her head. 'Only the small thing you used to get here.'

Elizabeth shook her head, seemingly at a loss as to what to do. The Doctor felt Rose's elbow dig into his ribs.

'Um, well, we have a ship,' he said, motioning vaguely in the rough direction of the TARDIS.

'Really?' Elizabeth exclaimed, her eyes widening hopefully as she turned back to face the Doctor.

'Yeah,' he replied, 'parked just outside.'

'Can we borrow it,' asked another man whom the Doctor hadn't noticed before, 'our friend, Jack Sparrow, is in dire peril, we can't waste any time not looking for him.'

'Jack Sparrow?' the Doctor exclaimed excitedly, his eyes widening, '_Jack Sparrow?'_

'Aye.'

'Mate, ship's all yours.'

'Who's Jack Sparrow?' Rose asked, curious.

'Only one of the greatest pirates of his time,' the Doctor replied, 'if _he's_ in trouble with Davy Jones, we've gotta help him Rose!' He bounded across back towards the door. Rose could tell the Doctor was in one of those over-excited moods - something about the way his eyes lit up and a grin spread right across his face.

'Come on, everyone,' he beckoned, 'leaving now!'

He led the way out of Tia Dalma's house and down towards the bank on which the TARDIS was perched, turning back to call out,

'If you wouldn't mind all introducing yourselves, just so I know who I need to keep track of.'

'You already know me,' said Elizabeth, who was walking directly behind him, 'behind me is my fiancé, Will Turner, Mr Gibbs, Tia Dalma and … er, Mr Barbossa.'

'Barbossa?' the Doctor replied, 'as in the Barbossa who led the mutiny against Jack Sparrow and was for a while the captain of the Black Pearl?'

Barbossa nodded, causing the Doctor to frown. 'Shouldn't you be dead?' he asked.

Barbossa rolled his eyes. 'I've already explained it to everyone else, get one of them to tell you the story while we travel to World's End.'

'World's End?' asked Rose, 'Been there, done that." She turned to the Doctor. 'Is that really where we have to go?'

'Oh, I don't think so,' the Doctor replied, 'more likely an underwater space station. But back to you, Barbossa, you _should_ be dead. Jack Sparrow shot you.'

'He did, and then Davy Jones has given me a new lease on life.'

As the Doctor reached the TARDIS and unlocked the door, he bent his head down to whisper to Rose, 'I think this could be nastier than it looks.'

He opened the TARDIS doors and waved a hand at those behind him. 'Come on everybody!' he called, and waved everyone inside.

Mr Gibbs stopped before entering. 'A blue box? _This_ is your ship, sir?'

The Doctor grinned. 'Trust me,' he said, and following Gibbs and Barbossa inside, he and Rose shared a smile at the ensuing stunned silence.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Having not seen either of the POTC movies in some time (my copy of 1 has gone weird and won't play, and I am yet to get a ... ahem ... completely legal copy of the sequel off my best friend), so I'm not too sure if Will has a dagger in his boot or anything like that... well, I'm 99 sure that he doesn't, but in my mind's eye the bit of this chapter looked better with a dagger than a sword, so you can all deal with it. :P

**Chapter 3**

Will Turner was the one who finally broke the silence. 'This is some trick,' he said, and then suddenly turned on the Doctor, sticking a dagger under the Time Lord's chin.

'Doctor!' Rose exclaimed, her eyes widening.

'You said you had a ship!' Will snarled.

'Well, I do,' replied the Doctor, warily eyeing the blade pointed at his throat, 'it's just not your conventional mast-sails-helm kind of ship.'

'How does it sail then?' asked Mr Gibbs.

'Well, it...' The Doctor hesitated. 'Do you really want me to try and explain it to you?'

Barbossa took the opportunity to speak. 'Why should we trust you, sir? Your companion calls you "Doctor" but we don't know either of your names.'

'This is Rose Tyler and I'm ... well, I could tell you my Gallifreyan name, but you'd never be able to pronounce it, so let's just stick to "Doctor", shall we?'

The Doctor twiddled some controls on the TARDIS console and soon they were off. Caught off guard by the unfamiliar motion, everyone except the Doctor and Rose lost their balance and all quickly had to find something to grab to regain it.

'So, who's Davy Jones?' asked Rose, curious to know exactly who they were going after.

'Well, do you want the legend or the truth?' the Doctor asked in reply.

Rose shrugged. 'Both.'

'The legend is that Davy Jones had his heart broken and it was too much for him to live with, but not quite enough to kill him. So, he cut out his heart and hid it in a chest and moved to the bottom of the ocean. Now he's captain of the Flying Dutchman and offers dying sailors one hundred years in their service before they have to face the black abyss.'

'And the truth?' asked Elizabeth, who had been listening in, 'who is Davy Jones really?'

'Well, the truth is much less exciting. Davy Jones was scientist on the planet Ramuda. The inhabitants there are oxygen-breathing, but due to their rapid rate of dehydration, have to live almost entirely underwater. When Davy Jones was exiled for unorthodox experiments, Earth was the closest planet he could find with enough water for him to live in and survive.'

'So what you're saying, Doctor, is that Davy Jones is not of this world?' Elizabeth was a little sceptical of the Doctor's story.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows. 'Does he _look_ like something of this world?'

'What Elizabeth means,' said Will, 'you're saying Davy Jones is from another ... physical world, not...'

'Ah, no, he's not supernatural. He's flesh and blood, just like you and me. Well, his blood's more greenish than red, but still!'

At that point, the grinding sounds indicating the materialisation of the TARDIS alerted them all to their arrival. Well, alerted the Doctor and Rose to their arrival; it really only alerted the others to the fact that something new was happening.

The Doctor opened the doors and waved everybody outside. On seeing where they were, Rose immediately felt as though she was inside one of those underwater viewing rooms they have at aquariums. They were still dry, of course, so Rose assumed the building they were in was built out of some sort of reinforced glass or something. She could see out into the murky water surrounding them and in the incandescent light that lit up the building she could just make out the shape of seaweed wavering in the seabed and the odd fish that passed by now and then.

There was no time for admiring the scenery, however, with the Doctor ushering them all through the neighbouring doorway. The room looked like some kind of laboratory - cords were running everywhere, lights flashed and noises buzzed. Though Rose and the Doctor walked right on it as usual, Elizabeth and the others hesitated on the threshold.

The Doctor turned and grinned at their reluctance. 'What are you worried about? In three hundred years or so, your world will look exactly the same.'

'Then I'm glad I won't be there to see it,' Mr Gibbs replied.

'Doctor,' Rose's concerned voice came from further inside the room, 'what kind of unorthodox experiments was Davy Jones exiled for, exactly?'

Everyone turned and followed her gaze to where an unconscious man was strapped to what looked like an upright operating table. More cords were attached to his chest and face, and though the monitors they led to were humming busily, there was little sign of life about him. On seeing this, Elizabeth let out a gasp.

'Jack!'


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I have got this whole thing written from beginning to end - it's only going to be 7 chapters, so I'll put up one each week for the next few weeks. This is the fastest I've ever written a chapter-fic. It's actually the only time I've ever bothered finishing it before I delete it, lol.

**Chapter 4**

'Jack!'

Elizabeth was at the infamous pirate's side before anyone could stop her, and it was all the Doctor could do to prevent her from pully any diodes off Jack's body before he had deactivated them.

This was not his immediate plan, however, as an impatient Elizabeth soon found out. He began tinkering around behind the platform to which Jack was bound, muttering to himself in his usual fashion.

'Oh, that is NASTY!' he exclaimed finally, jumping back up to his feet as he spoke, 'that is _really **nasty!'**_

'What is it?' asked Rose.

'It's primitive regererative equipment,' the Doctor explained, 'Davy Jones is trying to bring people back to life. _That's_ how he gets his 100 years' service out of dead sailors.'

'That's impossible,' Elizabeth said, and the others agreed with her.

'Oh, no, i't snot impossible, but with this kind of equipment it's not safe. Once you could probably get away with, bring them back any more than that and you start to seriously destroy their quality of life. They'd be living more of a half-life!'

'Will Jack be all right?' Elizabeth asked, her voice full of concern.

The Doctor pulled out the sonic screwdriver and began using it to destory the cords attached to Jack's chest. Eventually, Jack beagn breathing again and those present breathed a sigh of relief. His eyes opened and he looked up into the concerned face of Elizabeth.

'Elizabeth, darling,' he greeted her, smiling faintly before collapsng onto the floor beneath them. The Doctor managed to grab his arm just in time to prevent him from impacting too heavily with the ground. Elizabeth quickly knelt down and began tapping his face gently in an effort to get him awake.

'That won't work yet,' the Doctor explained, 'he's far too weak for to do anything except sleep. It might take a while for his body to adjust to being alive from being, well, dead.'

Elizabeth looked up. 'How is that possible, Doctor?' she asked, 'if Jack was dead, how can he possibly now be alive?'

The Doctor motioned to the scientific equipment behind him. 'This stuff basically does to the human body what Doctor Frankenstein did to his monster,' he explained. Elizabeth looked perplexed.

'Have you read Frankenstein?' She shook her head and the Doctor turned to look at Rose. 'Has Frankenstein been published yet?' he asked. Rose shrugged, unsure. 'Hhm, maybe not. Basically, this machinery can pump the life back into a person's body, rejuvenate every cell in their system. But if you try using it on a person anymore than once, you're going to start destroying the cells, not recreating them.'

At this news, Will Turner seemed a little subdued. The Doctor noticed, and raised his eyebrows at Will.

'Close friend?' he asked, 'Family member?'

'My father,' Will replied, and the Doctor nodded sombrely.

'I'm sorry.'

'Last time I saw him,' Will continued, 'he was … green.'

The Doctor found this a little surprising at first, but as usual, came up with an explanation. 'Davy Jones must be grafting some of his own DNA into his sailors to prolong their cell life. Did I mention that he was nasty?'

They were distracted by a groan from Jack and Elizabeth's attentions were immediately diverted. The Doctor also bent down to see what was up, but slid a glance at Will from the corner of his eye. He was watching Elizabeth and the look in his eyes was most definitely that of the green-eyed monster. Reverting his gaze, the Doctor wondered exactly what had gone on between Jack and Elizabeth to provoke such a response.

Will, watching Elizabeth, began to back out of the room, but found himself running into someone who, until a second ago, had not been there.

Upon hearing Will's surprised yell, the Doctor looked up and on seeing who was there got to his feet and joined Will. He smiled genially.

'Hello, Davy Jones.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

'Doctor,' Davy Jones replied, 'what a … pleasant surprise.'

'Don't pretend you're pleased to see me,' the Doctor replied, 'I'm not pleased to see you either. What exactly do you think you're doing here?'

'This is my work, Doctor.'

'Yeah, work that you got _exiled_ for! Didn't you get the message then?'

'This is a different planet,' Jones explained, 'there's no one here to stop me.'

'Oh, and so that makes it okay?' The Doctor threw his hands up in frustration and spun around to look at Rose despondently.

Davy Jones continued, 'And I hope you aren't expecting to take Mr Sparrow anywhere. He owes me a great deal.'

'But he's a good man!' Elizabeth sprang to Jack's defence, 'he doesn't deserve that kind of fate!'

'And what's a young lady like you doing defending such a man as Jack Sparrow?' Jones asked, putting extra emphasis on 'lady.' Elizabeth did not reply, but a blush spread across her cheeks and Will frowned again.

'What about the offer you made him?' Mr Gibbs asked, 'one hundred souls in exchange for Jack's. Is that offer still valid?'

Davy Jones considered. 'If you find me one hundred souls, then yes, I will release Sparrow. But I don't think the Doctor will allow you to do such a thing. Such a soft spot for the human race he has.'

The Doctor appeared to be thinking about it. Rose was little surprised at this; she never would have expected the Doctor to even consider something as big as exchanging one hundred lives for one. But, nonetheless…

'Let me think about it,' he said finally, receiving looks of gratitude from Elizabeth et al, but surprise from Rose and Davy Jones himself.

'Very well, Doctor,' he said, 'you've got fifteen minutes to make up your mind.'

The Doctor nodded in reply, and when Davy Jones had left them alone, he ushered everyone back to the TARDIS where he could be sure of them not being overheard.

'What are you doing?' Rose exclaimed as soon as the doors were closed, 'you can't condemn a hundred people just to rescue one!'

'Did I say I was going to do that?'

'Well… I thought…'

'I've got a way of stopping Jones,' he said, cutting her off. 'If we can get him into the TADRIS, we can take him to …' he shrugged, '… Egypt, the Sahara…somewhere where there's very little water for him to hydrate himself.'

'That's brilliant,' said Rose, 'but how do you think we're going to get Davy Jones onto the TARDIS?'

The Doctor grinned. 'By having me do something _immensely_ clever.'


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Just randomly, does anyone else think "Davy Jones" is an incredibly boring name for a blockbuster super-villain type guy? I'm aware it's because the whole Davy Jones' Locker story has existed for much longer than POTC ever has, but still… Sorry about the shortness of the last chapter, this one is a bit longer to make up for it. Sorta.

**Chapter 6**

The allotted fifteen minutes later, the Doctor returned to the lab to speak to Davy Jones.

'I've decided we'll do it,' he said, 'we will use my TARDIS to travel through time and space and bring back 100 people in exchange for Jack Sparrow.'

'You surprise me, Doctor,' replied Jones, 'I never would have expected you to agree to an act such as this.'

The Doctor jerked his head in the general direction of the TARDIS and its occupants. 'Those people care about Jack a lot. I think they deserve to have him back.'

Davy Jones nodded. 'Very well, then, Doctor. Go.'

The Doctor half-turned, but then hesitated, and turned back, stroking his chin. 'Um… as you know, the TARDIS does travel and in time _and_ space, and that said, there's nothing to say that I'm not going to go straight to Ramuda and bring back members of the Council to see what you're up to.'

Jones' eyes widened. He and the Doctor both knew that the next Ramudian punishment up from banishment was execution.

'You … wouldn't,' he stammered.

The Doctor raised his eyebrows in a "wouldn't I?" expression, and in that moment the final phase of his plan was completed, in just the way he had hoped. Davy Jones pushed past him and made his own way towards the TARDIS. 'I will personally check the co-ordinates before you leave,' he declared, 'and ensure they are not those of Ramuda.'

'Oh, fair enough, fair enough,' the Doctor replied sincerely, but if Davy Jones had happened to turn around at that moment, he would have seen a wide grin on the Doctor's face and an extra spiring in his step.

Back in the TADRSI, Rose and Elizabeth shared a nervous look across the TADRIS console as they heard footsteps approaching. Elizabeth was worried Davy Jones would do something to Jack to prevent their bargain from taking place; Rose was more concerned the Doctor's plan wouldn't work and something would happen to him.

Eventually, though, Davy Jones entered the console room, followed by the Doctor who nodded to the two girls. Elizabeth quickly activated the control that shut the doors and then Rose set the TARDIS in motion. Before going out to speak with Davy Jones, the Doctor had programmed in the co-ordinates for the Valley of the Kings in Egypt, so that the second they had Davy Jones they could be off. He figured that if Jones was going to die in the middle of a desert, he might as well experience some Earthly culture in the process. Elizabeth had been uncertain about using unfamiliar controls such as the TARDIS's, but Rose had assured her that it would be fine.

'Doctor!' Jones exclaimed when he realised they were already travelling, 'have you tricked me?'

The Doctor shrugged. 'You can check the co-ordinates yourself. They're not for Ramuda.'

Davy Jones stamped over to the console and did as the Doctor suggested. Upon seeing that the co-ordinates were indeed not for Ramuda, he looked up at the Doctor and shook his head, almost threateningly.

A few minutes later, the TARDIS materialised, and the Doctor looked over at Davy Jones, who had not moved from his place near the console as though he thought that if he didn't keep an eye on them, the co-ordinates would change of their own accord.

'Would you care to choose you own souls?' he asked, extending his hands towards the door. Davy Jones hesitated, but then joined the Doctor as Rose opened the doors for them.

The sudden heat hit everybody, but Jones especially. 'Doctor, what is this place?' he asked, near collapsing on the sand just outside.

'Egypt,' the Doctor replied happily, backing back into the TARDIS, while Jones was hardly able to move, 'desert country.'

'You knew you would come here?' he asked.

'Yeah, pretty much.'

'You tricked me.'

'Pretty much... It's for the best, you know.'

'Then, I suppose you win.'

The Doctor didn't reply, but looked silently at Jones' body in the sand for a moment, before turning and walking back into the TARDIS to join the others.

'Is he dead?' asked Gibbs.

The Doctor nodded, and silently programmed the TARDIS to take them back to Davy Jones' lab.

'What's wrong with him?' Elizabeth whispered to Rose, 'why is he so upset?'

'Even killing something evil upsets him,' Rose replied softly, 'he sees potential in every life, good or bad.'

The Doctor's mood seemed to spread for no reason. There was no mad celebration on the way back to the lab, instead it was strangely quiet.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **I apologise profusely for taking so long, but Laseri brought to my attention a couple of plot points I had forgotten about due to not having seen POTC 2 in quite some time, so I had to wait until my best friend could lend it to me to see it again, and then once I saw it, I couldn't think of what to do with the Kraken. Plus I was absolutely terrified of trying to keep Jack in character, which is the main reason he's been unconscious until now, it was easier, and that's why he really doesn't have quite as big a role as we all would have liked and why I am never going to do POTC fic again. Unless I have a really good idea.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

When they arrived back at Davy Jones' lair, they found the crew of the Flying Dutchman in complete disarray. A loud roaring noise outside was accompanied by the sound of the glass walls being thrashed by something very big and very angry.

'The Kraken,' Elizabeth gasped, as Jack, who had obviously recovered while they were away, skidded to a stop in front of them.

'Elizabeth!' he exclaimed, and promptly hid behind her, peering fearfully over her shoulder out the window.

'Ah, so that's the Kraken,' the Doctor mused thoughtfully as the giant sea monster continued its attempt to thrash the entire space-station.

'Aye,' replied Gibbs, eyeing the Kraken's tentacles fearfully.

'And it was working for Davy Jones, yes?'

'Yes,' replied Elizabeth and Gibbs in unison.

'No,' retorted the Doctor, looking at them as though they were stupid. They returned him quizzical expressions. 'Well,' he continued, 'I say no. It _was_ working for Davy Jones, but it didn't have any more desire to than any other person in Jones' crew.' Everyone just looked at him perplexed.

The Doctor took on his explanation mode, and explained, 'Davy Jones was controlling everyone through some very strong telepathy. He _said_ that they had a choice to work with him or not, but I doubt they really did…'

'What's telepathy?' asked Jack, still hiding behind Elizabeth, but figuring that the Doctor sounded like he knew what he was talking about and that hopefully they were in safe hands.

The Doctor looked for a way to explain it in terms he and the others would understand. 'If Frankenstein hasn't been published yet, I don't s'pose you've read Harry Potter, then?' He had been planning on comparing Davy Jones' form of telepathy to the Imperius curse, but then realised that wouldn't really help them understand at all.

Rose suppressed a laugh and took over. 'It means he was able to talk to them in their heads. He was able to tell them what to do and how to act and stuff. Yeah, Doctor?'

'Yeah, pretty much,' the Doctor agreed, wondering why he hadn't thought of such a simple explanation. 'If Davy Jones was strong enough to control the Kraken, we're lucky he didn't try any of us. That creature was sent here as a sort of baby-sitter, to make sure Jones wasn't doing anything wrong. But he was clever enough to get the Kraken under his control.'

He pulled out the Sonic Screwdriver and held up to the glass walls. A piece of the wall seemed to fizzle and disappear, though there was no water rushing inside. Somehow he pushed his hands through the glass that may or may not have been there and touched the Kraken on the tentacle. It started at first and roared a bit more, but the Doctor murmured to it soothingly in a voice Rose was quite sure the Kraken couldn't possibly hear at all and it began to settle down.

'You… you can talk to it?' asked Gibbs incredulously, watching the Doctor.

'Weeeelll, not exactly talk to it, but it gets the gist of what I'm saying. Like when Eragon talks to the bird in the ancient… you haven't read Eragon either.'

'So you were able to tell him that Davy Jones is dead and that all the crew are free?'

The Doctor shrugged modestly. 'Pretty much,' he said, perhaps not so modestly. 'The Kraken is a bit to the Ramudians what the gorilla is to humans. Can't really talk, but is very similar.'

'And a lot bigger,' commented Rose.

'Ramudians?' asked a confused Jack.

'Davy Jones was from a planet called Ramudia,' Elizabeth explained to him. 'The Doctor found a way of destroying him. He saved your life, Jack.'

The Doctor completed his discussion of sorts with the Kraken and turned back around to the rest of the group. 'Well, that's sorted out. It says it can survive underwater - live off sharks, dolphins… that kind of thing.'

'Did it tell you that,' Rose asked sceptically, 'or did you just get the gist of it?' She grinned.

'Weeellllll….' the Doctor trailed off and shrugged again.

Jack walked up to him and looked him warily up and down before extending his hand.

'It appears,' he said, 'that I am in you debt, Doctor.' Elizabeth noted that even though he had been unconscious for nearly twenty-four hours, he still swayed where he was standing. Perhaps there was so much rum in Jack's system these days that he would never truly be sober again. Not that it would bother Jack…

The Doctor grinned and shook his hand. 'Pleased to meet you, Jack, but really, there was nothing to it. Just had a few tricks up my sleeve, that's all.'

'Doctor, what are we going to do about the rest of the crew of the Flying Dutchman?' Elizabeth asked. The Doctor looked around. There were fifty men at the least encircling them. They had been watching the Doctor's dealings with the Kraken in awe, and were hanging on his every word now. There was enough room in the TARDIS to take them all somewhere, but the question was where? They were presumed dead, and if they started turning up in the cities somewhere, people would become suspicious and just plain freaked out.

'If I may say so,' Jack chimed in, 'I know a _fantastic_ island they could live on. Plenty of shade, and coconuts, so they won't die.'

'Coconuts?' the Doctor repeated and Jack nodded vigorously.

'We've lived on less while we've been here,' said one of the crew members.

'Well, then,' said the Doctor, brightening up, 'Coconuts!' They herded the crew of the Flying Dutchman into the TARDIS, which was met with many exclamations of surprise, along with some about it being the devil's work and other such things. This was mostly ignored. Jack, who strangely enough, wasn't bothered by the TARDIS' dimensions, explained to the Doctor roughly where the island he had once been marooned on himself was located, and from that the Doctor worked out the approximate coordinates. If it wasn't the exact island, it wouldn't matter, just as long as they definitely materialised on an island and not in the middle of the ocean.

A few minutes later, they were all standing on the sand, looking up at the abundance of coconut trees and date palms.

'Well, I hope you'll all be all right here, then,' he said. He didn't look to sure, but where else could they go? They all had starfish and other such creatures permanently stuck to them, and half of them had green tinges to their skin. As Jack had pointed out, they'd even look out of place in Tortuga.

A few of them shook the Doctor's hand and thanked him for getting rid of Davy Jones, and then they headed off to settle in on their new island paradise. The Doctor turned to Elizabeth, Jack and everyone else.

'Well, I suppose I'd best be getting you lot back, then?'

Elizabeth nodded. 'We've done what we set out to do,' she said.

They filed back into the TARDIS and the Doctor headed them back to Tia Dalma's house

and it was time to say their farewells and for the Doctor and Rose to head off. Jack was once again shaking the Doctor's hand, saying how much he was indebted to him for his life. The Doctor, as usual, was modest in his reply. Rose hugged Elizabeth goodbye; she would have liked to get to know her better, but the Doctor was never one for sticking around afterwards so she didn't have any hope of that.

Rose went and changed her clothes, and when she got back, she found the Doctor pondering over the console. He looked up as she came in.

'Where to this time?' he asked.

She shrugged, and then replied, 'Well, we didn't exactly get to the eighteenth century naval vessel…'

_**Fin.

* * *

**_

**A/N:** I love the Sonic Screwdriver. It is such a convenient plot device. May I make a point of saying that I realise that Barbossa and Will kind of disappeared, but I got sick of them, and I hate having bunches of characters and having to share dialogue between them all… so, yeah. I'm not really pleased with this chapter as a whole, but I wanted to get it done so that I could move on to other things without this looming over me.

Thanks for reading! A belated Merry Christmas - catch up with you all in '07!!!

**Extra Disclaimer:**I thought I should perhaps also mention the fact that I don't own any of the books that the Doctor refers to throughout this, even though I'm not entirely sure if that is needed in the Disclaimer, but you know, just to keep myself safe. I have no money for legal fees, etc.


End file.
